


Attack on Eren

by Keassa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: I was told to do something to help me keep my sanity which is very hard, seeing how my life has been very dark.Welcome to my Hell.Erin
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Every chance I got to see the Scouts to see my Hero Levi I would sneak out of my ChildHood Home, every time they would go out, or return I would watch them lost it a dream, I wish I could go back to the dream, before my Mother was kill by a Titan in front of my to young eyes, I wish I could bury that memory as well, yet it is still to fresh to there.  
Then came the boats, the food the Soldiers would beat us for our right to eat, all because they knew us children should eat first, we were all children who made it out of the hell I six years old, the oldest of children were ten, no adult made it just us babies, the adults were not allowed to leave after the attack by the Titans, just us children, babies really.  
I was twelve years old when I join the Army with my Sister Mikasa, my Friend Armin, Fourteen when we finish Basic Training, then before we had a chance to choose which area of the Army we want to go into, the Titans attack us again, it had start as good day then, turn into a really bad day.  
I change into a Titan with out knowing, even how I change, everyone want me dead, even though I save them, me not them, all me, after I use the bolder to fill the hole in the gate, I saw Levi save us, me, Levi save me.  
I woke up in a jail cell, Levi watching me.  
"What happened?"  
"You held up your end, save everyone with blocking up the gate, now they want you dead they have no need for you boy."  
"Eren, my name is Eren. Why are you here?"  
"I heard you want to join the Scouts."  
"I thought everyone wants me dead."  
"I think I can still find a use for you."  
"What?"  
Levi kiss me hard, I was chain to the wall, not able to fight, I bite his bottom lip, he slap me across the face for that, pushing me down onto my knees, pulling out his hard penis.  
"Open."  
I did as I was told, I lick using tongue making Levi moan, I suck him off with my mouth, Levi thrust into my mouth using me, he cums with a moan, puts himself away, leaning down close to my ear.  
"Well done kid, I will make sure to have you in the Scout, first we need to deal with the Court worry not I will keep my word, welcome to the scouts."  
My Hero Levi is thirty-four I am fourteen.  
To young to even know ever thing that just happen.  
Next I woke Levi was there outside my cell with Erwin watching me.  
"He is cute I see why you want him for yourself."  
"Levi?"  
"Hey kid I brought help."  
"Is it true about the Key your Father left you."  
"I believe so yes."  
"We can use that then." Erwin told me standing to leave. "Keep an eye on him Levi."  
Erwin left us alone, Levi came into the cell with me, laying next to me pulling out his hard penis, he pull down my pants pat his lap telling me to sit, I sit on Levi's lap, sliding my ass over his penis, moving down until he was all the way up my ass, it felt oddly good, us in our moment.  
Nothing else matter, just Levi, and I.  
Not our age difference, not the Titans, not everyone who wants us dead, none of it.  
Just Levi, and I.  
Levi thrust into my ass, moaning along with me, I cum then Levi, he held me in his arms, safe, I was able to sleep.  
"Don't you sleep?" I asked Levi, he was still awake.  
"No." Levi answered me, sleep in his tone.  
Next I met Hange she was load, different from the others.  
"You must be Eren, nice to meat you, sorry I forgot can't shake you are tired up right now."  
Hange laugh at her own joke.  
"You're going to follow me out, to the Court room, play this right you will be fine."  
The doors open to a huge Court room full of People, I knew none of them, and they all want me dead.  
"Good luck."  
Hange squeezed my shoulder leaving me to enter on my own, a guard took me to a wooden post, I kneel in front of the post the guard chain me to it, he leaves me alone.  
I spent at least fifteen minutes argue with fools who want me dead, so none of them would hear a word I said, then Levi move in front beating me, stop after I was hurt badly.  
"Can any of you kill a Titan, I can, leave him with me he steps out of line I will kill him myself."  
"Fine we will hold you to that Captain Levi."  
"We done here."  
Levi sat down next to me, in a small room next to the Court room.  
"I had to do that to make my point."  
"Did you mean what you said if I loose myself you will kill me, please Captain I will hold you to that."  
"I will."  
"I will stay with you then."


	2. Chapter 2

It been a year, I was Fifteen, it been a whole year of training alone with the Scouts in a hidden away, in a Fort no one about but us, training, preparing for an entire year, reading for Erwin next part of his plan, even now I still don't believe, it could be one of my own Squad, someone I bleed with fight with, more then fellow Soldiers, together, even now I don't want to hear the painful truth.  
I normally shard a bed with Levi, I was to sleep in the lower part of the Fort but, that never happen though, I even spent Levi's patrols with him, after the invite put out to all my Squad Mates was put out to join the Scouts the same team I was in, bate, me, I start to sleep alone, the thought of my new team the Scouts turn my stomach, Levi takes up sleeping in my room in the lower part.  
Levi rub his hard penis against my ass as we lay in bed together, he works his penis up my ass, thrusting into me, he rubs me off as does, I cum all over Levi hand, he cums in my ass.  
"Levi?"  
"I been with you a year Eren, I can't sleep with out you now."  
"Do you sleep?"  
"No."  
"Tomorrow we are doing the run with everyone?"  
"Yes. Sleep now."  
"Yes Captain."  
I was awake once again, Jean had walk over to me with coffee for us both.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Everyone ask me to trust them, other words to die for me. Why me, why must I live while so many others die? I don't understand none of it."  
"That really must suck."  
"You have no idea."  
"So I hear Mikasa is piss off at you."  
"She got mad at me when I told her Levi, and I are having sex, to leave us alone"  
Thank you Jean for the topic change.  
"She really thinks you both have a chance."  
"I tell her all the time, I just see her as my sister, and she tells me I am stupid."  
Jean, and I laugh it felt good, we made jokes while finishing the coffee.  
Petra death I didn't care about she was worse then my own sister she was never with Levi yet, her Father was plaining her Wedding as though they were, she acts like the jealous ex, she was scary most of all when Levi step in front of me making it clear to leave me alone.  
To close Petra had no clue just how close.  
I never trust Petra to fight for me I never thought she would die, after all in her crazy head I stole Levi from Petra now you can't steal someone that was never yours.  
Petra was another reason I share Levi's bed.  
Petra death was a relief, the rest of the Scouts I was hurt over their death.  
After the muss up of getting the female Titan, she really was more then the males Titan, I change into a Titan to fight her, I was not ready for that, I lost our first fight, happy Levi was there to save me.  
I am having a hard time with learning the female Titan was Annie, she teach me how to fight when everyone else want me to learn how to run she help me learn, my friend, my enemy, it all seem wrong, not her.  
Even as I corner my friend it still wrong I prey it was wrong, anyone else, I fought Annie until she fell, I hate myself, she was a live, barely.  
I some how took her power of ice over the skin, no wounder ever Titan now was after me at least they stop the fight again Humans, I gave them that much.  
"I lost our baby Levi everything happened so fast, I think Annie knew which is why she attack then, why she hit me in my gut, so I could not have another threat like me, our baby was not even showing yet."  
"You are safe, thats all that matters."  
Levi held me in his arms I was only sixteen a baby myself I put my whole world in a man who was far to old for me, yet I need him.  
He kiss my head.  
"We have us, I believe we will have more babies."  
Levi kiss my lips, I kiss him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after I was taken by Reiner, and Bertholdt as well as Ymir, I was with child again, so I had to play it safe, I let myself heal slowly, preying Levi would find me sooner rather later, I knew Levi would find me again.  
I felt worlds better when Levi held me safe in his arms, I knew the War was not over.  
"Captain, tell me those two murders are dead, tell me please."  
"They are both dead."  
"Ymir?"  
"Gone lost to the fight."  
I recall enough to know that was a lie Ymir had chosen the wrong side, yet Levi was nice to lie to me, make it sound that she died one of us, I wish she had.  
"I have good news for you Levi, I am pregnant again, you are going to be a Father."  
"That is wonderful, I guess I am not that old."  
"Happy?"  
"Thrill so very thrill."  
"What now?"  
"I guess we run."  
"I will happily run with you Levi."  
So we moved around a lot until I gave birth to a Daughter, just seventeen years, I name her after my Mother Carla.  
Everything was going good, until Levi Uncle Kenny show up to mess up our life.  
I left Levi, and I Daughter our new born Baby with Sasha's Father, we are force to go on the run, no life for our new born, I promise I will see as soon as I can.  
Historia, and I were taken by Kenny, I woke up in a cave, Historia's crazy Father had trick her into thinking he could be trust, he was lying he was using her, Levi show up to fight Kenny, I use my Titan power to get us out of there everyone was safe, Levi shot his Uncle Kenny, I fought Historian's Father, I kill him after he went mad turning himself into a Titan, Levi caught up with his Uncle Kenny killing him, he return to me a small box with him.  
"I kill him, he gave me the box said the needle inside can make a Titan."  
"I wish you could kill him again."  
I hold Levi tight, kiss him.  
"We still have to make a mad run for your Home, I can't wait to be done so we can get our Daughter back."  
We make the mad run to my Home, to many die as we do, we make it learn everything my Father wants us to it is a lot, I am Noble because of my Father, which is why my Titan is the key to winning the War, it is all crazy, my Friend Armin was hurt, dyeing, Erwin was found near death, I try to talk Levi into saving Armin with the needle that will change him into a Titan, I was so worried he would chose Erwin if he did I was going to leave Levi, I felt so much better when he didn't so I stay with Levi.  
We go back for our Daughter, making a run over the wall, to keep our Family safe, we make it to the Ocean it is so much more then we ever thought.  
I got our Baby in my arms safe, a sleep, I was trying to sneak away from Levi, I thought I was unnoticed, I was mad at him for making clear me he rather save Erwin, the argument hurt a lot, so I chose to leave Levi, I was a good distance away when he found us, Levi corner me stopping us from leaving him.  
"What do you think you are doing Erin?"  
"What does look like Captain?"  
"It looks like you leaving."  
"Why would you care?"  
"I care more then you think, try to leave me I will very piss."  
Levi kiss me.  
"Your are mine, should I remind you of that, maybe I need to have you pregnant again, will that make you get it."  
Levi lower me down to the grass, our Daughter next us still asleep, he began to suck on my neck, working both of our pants off, his penis was up my ass, thrusting, was moaning loud.  
"Everyone will hear us."  
"Good."  
"We are outside the Walls right now."  
"If anyone try to interrupt us right now, Titans or other wise I will kill them."  
Levi kept up his pace not slowing I cum, then Levi did.  
"If this is your idea of a punishment Levi for trying to leave, more."  
"If all you need Erin is extra attention, ask me."  
"Where is fun in that?"  
Levi kiss me deeper, having with sex with me again, we spent the night having sex.  
We were not doing a good job of hunting down the Beast Titan, we were to busy enjoy our freedom right then, we would get him later.


End file.
